


Thieves Heir

by GracedChaos



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Assassination, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, F/M, Gore, Harrow Storms, Harrowfiends, Human/Vampire Relationship, Spoilers (Greymoor), Thievery, Thieves Guild (ESO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracedChaos/pseuds/GracedChaos
Summary: The name, Monenis. The noble name of a monsterous Breton family.But this Breton, Sybhelle Monenis. Is no noble.Her heart drew her through the forests of Glenumbra, to the sands of the Alik'r Desert. Finally settling in the town of Abah's Landing.Finding her home quickly.But things change, when strange storms begin to brew near the town and when Reach Witches and Vampires attack, Sybhelle begins to fear for the guild. But when one of her guildmates gets a letter from one of their old friends, things change, and warmer clothes would be needed for them.
Relationships: Fennorian/Female Non-Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 2





	Thieves Heir

-°|°-

_**Unhinging**_ the cage as quietly as possible, I pressed my finger to my lips. Telling those within the cage to keep quiet. Three men, two women and five children. All were made into slaves. Bought by my ‘family’. It sickened me, I felt sick. Two men and one woman were Orc, one Argonian male and the last female was Khajiit. Three Khajiit children, one Orc child and one Argonian child. They didn’t deserve this, no one deserves slavery. It made me grow in rage and fury.

“Hurry, come on!” I quietly ordered, opening the cage and letting them run out, thanks and gratitudes being thrown to me. I didn’t care for them though, I just wanted these people free. No matter what race they were. Pulling my face mask up, I turned on my heels and followed afoot, seeing the others I freed as well. Some of the men had weapons from the weaponry, which I gladly told them where it was. While others had armor and food.

“Once we get to the cellar, I’ll lead you all through the Undergarden, we may encounter some spiders, but nothing we can’t deal with. After that, you’ll find an exit where my partner will give you clothing to blend with. Finally, you’ll be free, run in any direction you need to, you’ll find Daggerfall quick enough with all the Covenant patrols. about” Everyone kept nodding or giving acknowledgement that they heard. Grabbing my axe from the floor and spinning it, I slid it into my sheath, looking over the crowd. “Let’s get going, we don’t have much time before the next patrol comes down.” I ordered, turning and running off with the large group of freed slaves behind me. Slowing my pace, I pressed my back against the wall, motioning my hand to the others so they’d follow suit. Peeping my head around the corner, I see a guard leaning back in a chair, his sword sheathed to his side as his head lazily laid back. He was asleep, good. Crouching and walking stealthily through the halls, I held my hand out for everyone to pause, not wanting anyone to wake the guard up. Grabbing the cell keys from his side, I opened a neighboring cell door, quickly grabbing my axe and hitting the hilt over the man's head, making sure he’d be unconscious for a long while. After dragging him into the cell and stripping him of his armor, locking the door and hanging the keys on one of the gas lamps across from the cell.

“Now let's get to the tunnels,” I said, turning to the group, seeing some of the males grab a piece of armor for themselves, one taking the sheathed blade. Continuing down the halls was quite uneventful, just enough raiding of food and necessary supplies, the usual. Making it through the cellar and to a bookcase, I pulled the book with the spine reading ‘Undergarden Secrets’, which caused a small click and a small portion of the wall to the left to pop out, sliding itself to reveal the tunnel. “Everyone go first, I’ll watch everyone's behind,” I Stated, nodding to the tunnel everyone ran towards. Amrehik would be waiting on the other side with all the clothing he found in the shed, we’ve been planning this ever since I woke up from my coma. He was one of the servants here, and he said I changed. Which indeed, I had. And for the better, I refuse to acknowledge that I was like that, like them. It sickened me to my core, I was a noble, I was a snobby prissy, brat. Spoiled by my father's riches which he didn’t even deserve. After I fell ill, I fell into a coma, but I changed when I woke up, I felt different, I saw things in a different light. A brighter one. I don’t care what made me see this what, but I’m grateful for it, because I see the error in my way then, and fixing them now.

Walking the rest of the way through the winding tunnels, I finally exit, seeing my Redguard partner handing clothes out to the people, giving them directions if they asked. Everyone running off with their collected supplies and new clothes, taking back their lives, lives they deserve. Eventually, it was just Amrehik and I, his bags resting on a moss covered boulder, one which he walked over to and sat on, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” He questioned, grabbing his sheath and tying it to his waist, sliding his scimitar into it.

“Positive, no offence, I just can’t go to Wayrest. My-”

“Your brothers work there, you told me before. I’m just not fond of the idea of leaving a kid alone, no less a noble.” He let out a deep chuckle at my mocking scowl, causing me to let out a light laugh as well.

“I understand your concern, but I’ll manage. And write to you occasionally, if you wish.”

“I would be pleased with that Lady Monenis.”

“Please, just call me Sybhelle.” I stated, pausing him with a finger, pulling down my mask and taking my hood off. My freshly cut maroon hair dusting over my face as I gave a soft smile to the man who helped me.

“Well, I’d be pleased to hear from you Sybhelle.” He smiled in return, grabbing his backpack and sliding the straps over his shoulders, standing at full height.

“Take care of yourself child, I don’t want to find out you’ve gotten yourself killed by a bunch of bandits only a day after leaving.” He chuckled, causing me to cross my arms and give yet another playful scowl. “Don’t worry, it won’t be bandits, most likely city guards, once they realize they’re missing their coin purses.”

Hearing another laugh bellow out, I sigh. Knowing his and my time together is soon to be at its end, and he realized it too. “I best get going, Sybhelle. I need to find a cart to Wayrest before the Monenis realize we were both the reason for the freed slaves.”

“Agreed, I need to find somewhere too.” I stated, crossing my arms and looking off into the woods. Glenumbra wasn’t safe for me anymore, I can’t stay here or show my face. I’d get caught, and forced to return to those sick bastards I used to call family. Looking at Amrehik I gave a farewell smile, knowing full well it’ll be a long while before I see him again.

“Well, once you find out where you’re staying, write to me.” He gave a sad smile in return, I nodded rubbing the hilts of my axes. Keeping my eyes on the ground, feeling a sense of sadness overwhelm me, I’d miss him, he helped me when I woke up, he trained me when no one was around, taught me ways to defend myself and how to attack. He’s quite the warrior. “I’ll hear from you,” He spoke sadly, grabbing my shoulder and rubbing it with his thumb, looking up to his dark brown eyes, I gave a weak chuckle. “Thank you Amrehik, for everything.”

“No need to thank me child, I hope to see you soon. Divines smile on you.” He released his grip and turned. Walking off in the direction of the city gates. Where the carts will take him.

“Divines smile on you too, my friend.”


End file.
